One Piece events and ideas- poetized
by exclusivestreetflow
Summary: If you enjoy watching OP and have seen past Marineford (I suggest you don't read this unless you have) you may like this. A bit heavy.
1. Aftermath of Marineford

**Aftermath of Marineford**

* * *

He's covered in bandages- head to toe

though more broken inside, this you know

..all that's happened since Shabondy archipelago

Eyes tearing, the storm-clouds brew

and though he's beaten black and blue,

that deep-seated pain that's grew,

since his fears became the truth,

and he's left without Ace or his crew

..and all the rest that has ensued

-How their adventures went askew

-Blackbeards arrival with his crew

-From the war how they withdrew

-Promises Ace couldn't follow through

_..His last words_, how deep they cut into

..And now his eyes you can't look into

too seeped in grief, you can't get through

fading everything from his view.

0

And as the rest of the world is pondering,

Luffy's awakens to memories torturing ,

Walls crumbling, storm clouds thundering,

the anguish in his soul rampant plundering.

..._his indomitable will finally smothering_

Yet, as he falls down on his knees giving

hair-raising howls of a heart that's bleeding,

world-shattering news of the events transpired-

reaches each Strawhat from the news acquired.

finally awakening into the depths of each a fire-

that lightning jolt for the New World much required.

* * *

Loss of a loved one, a tremendous pressure

How could you even begin to measure?

"_What pirate king? I'm too weak!_" he cries

Tears streaming down both his eyes.

The forged allies, the desperate tries

All those times he could have died.

Level 6 Impel Down to Marineford

Every strain and stress ignored

_Have you seen insanity in actuality?_

_That one-sided tunnel vision mentality?_

Forcing down hormones for false vitality-

only just to look and see that fatality.

Temporary life-shortening gains,

all for what purpose and gain?

When he can't even save a single person,

how could he have ever thought he was good enough?

ENOUGH!

"WHAT IS LEFT?! Jimbei screams and forcibly restraints

a fighting Luffy, reminding him of his crew that still remain

0

..while his first-mate trains himself to death

no, he won't stop to catch his breath

he can know no rest while so undisciplined

reaching unprecedented levels of unbridled pain

But no he's still-still not enough disciplined

0

Because Zoro is a man of immense pride

so if he's bowing down his head for a guide,

though we know he'd rather die

than let his ambitions slide,

it must be...only for Luffy

because he can now_ see _the divide

between him and the oncoming tides.

And even if alone he tried, he cannot gain,

the level of strength he needs to attain

to never let them be this helpless again.

So training day and night, its not enough

Still-still not good enough

For their captain, idiotic though he may be,

they'd go anywhere if he were to lead

Always there in their time of need

But now in his- how can they be this helpless and unseen?

* * *

He lets them know two more years- wait to depart

To conquer the New World, his training with Rayleigh starts.

No longer that young carefree upstart

of simpler carefree days now long past.

And their own training each Strawhat starts,

leaving in dust all their tears

a resolve grimmer than yesterdays fears.

Just strong enough to get him near.

Strong enough to get him there.

For some time, its been so clear

Whatever the future bears to bring

_Luffy will be the Pirate King_

* * *

**...I'm thinking to add more parts.**


	2. Luffy and Will of D

**Luffy and Inherited Will**

* * *

Shall I tell you about a man

Simple, never with any plan

He breaks down from anything with complexity,

and every arc he's cornered and struggling desperately,

but however stressed he cares for his friends first selflessly,

and though he barely escapes he treats it all so damn casually!

You can't guess what he's thinking usually,

and however dark the clouds he carries on positively,

He's carelessly reckless, bold, and very young,

a painfully idiotic simpleton.

Would you believe it, if I said

it's destined fate and heaven's decreed will-

whatever odds are against, he will make it still?

0

The Strawhat captain is the destined one,

D hero the legends sung

foretold in songs of yesterdays

waiting so long for that faithful day

And for him Gol. D Roger made way

to set aright a history of past disarray

Many D's have gone and passed

now he's arriving at long last

with the inherited will of the ancient past

to finally break history's long forgotten mask.

For their captain became the freest man

And amassed strength beyond that of any man

Just as its been destiny's long sought grand-plan

For everything he did and more

will all win him the great war

The day he will set a-fire

All those tyrants and their false deniers

The price of freedom is ever getting higher

death- not victory- looming on the allied fighters

But there's no question his will wins

No- He won't doubt himself again.

* * *

To be pirate king when you don't want to conquer anything,

could you fathom the reason for such a thing?

But you begin to understand

Once you see the past of such a man

Abandoned like an orphan

No sense of parental sentiment

Only seeing shackles and chains

Unlawed crime, poverty, and pain

Greater divides as more people hide

Evacuate or die

As they cover the lies.

So freedom- its a feeling

like the sky which has no ceiling

but locked away, thus meaning

the prayers and hopes of those believing

for one who shall rise to give demise

to the ones who fight to keep alive

800 years of solitude

of the never heard unspoken truth.

For that so long unknown empty throne

will one day near get overthrown.

* * *

It's foretold and among the world nobles well-known,

the stories of D coming messiah

Who will set their streets and order a-fire

to bring hell to the tyrants and all the liars

for everything that's so long transpired.

Because the worst mistake they ever made

Was executing Gol. D Roger in a public place

..Its funny how well they got played

To think that their solution..

to quell the revolutions

was a voluntary persecution-

designed to embolden piracy resolution.

0

Now on borrowed time since that destined execution,

until the final lift of discrimination and enforced destitution

Because fateful mistakes have gone to break

many empires- however many generations give or take.

But there's no question left about that here

Their day of reckoning is drawing ever near.

For, the Strawhat passed down generations' past

and all the will that its amassed,

when all is gone will still long outlast,

every supremacist ruler and their overstretched overcast.

* * *

**..its funny how you can say so much, and yet not so much at all. Please pm me if you have any requests.**


End file.
